Canna
Canna is a supporting character introduced in Ninja Gaiden 3. She is the adopted daughter of Mizuki McCloud. Appearance Canna is a small girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a white dress with purple leggings and brown boots. She often wears a chain of some sort that holds her cellphone. Personality Canna is very shy around people other than her adoptive mother, Mizuki. Ever since she lost her parents a year ago, she is left in such a trauma that she never talks, only communicating by typing messages in her cellphone. Upon meeting Ryu, Canna develops a daughter/father relationship with him. History Years ago, Canna's mother, Saya, refused to go along with Cliff's plans on creating a new god and ran away with his brother, Theodore. The two of them married and Saya gave birth to Canna. One year before the events of Ninja Gaiden 3, Canna lost her parents in an accident, and because of that, she keeps herself silent. But after the accident, she is adopted by Saya's sister Mizuki. Plot Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Canna meets Ryu aboard the JSDF Destroyer ship Yunagi. Initially intimidated by Ryu, the ninja removes his mask showing a more friendly and gentle face. This is negated a little by the gruesome appearance of Ryu's right hand. However, before Ryu leaves with Mizuki to Abismo Island, Canna uses her cellphone to tell him to protect her mother. Ryu promises to not only protect Mizuki, but Canna herself as well, and she gives him a handshake, showing that she is beginning to open up to him. Sometime after Ryu is dispatched to the island, Canna is taken captive by the LOA. After she and Mizuki are saved by Ryu, the three of them are taken into custody by the United States Military. While on the William Harrison, she uses her phone and asks Ryu to be her father, much to his surprise. Before Ryu leaves for Antartica, Canna makes an origami shuriken for him as a good luck charm. Somehow she is kidnapped by the LOA, and is used for their attempts to create the Goddess. When Ryu cuts down the Regent of the Mask, she is shocked to discover that it is her father, Theodore. In complete shock, she calls Ryu a murderer with her own voice. Cliff appears and reveals himself to be the instigator behind the whole ordeal. He removes the purified Dragon Sword from Ryu's body and throws it to Canna, who takes the sword in her Goddess form and goes on a rampage through Japan. When Muramasa asks how it's possible she is wielding the Dragon Sword, Ryu reveals that she has Dragon Lineage blood in her, which was extracted from him to create the Goddess. As her giant Goddess form rampages through Tokyo, Ryu catches up to her and battles her. After the Ryuken and Blade of the Archfiend make contact, Genshin's old sword is broken to its hilt, but the Dragon Sword returns to Ryu. Using the power of the True Dragon Sword, Ryu cuts through the Goddess to get to Canna and saves her. Unconscious she calls out to her father. After awakening in Mizuki's arms, she remembers that Ryu is gone, and wonders if her words caused him to leave. Mizuki and Ken Ishigami reassure her that Ryu will continue to keep his word. Canna smiles and holds the origami shuriken she gave to Ryu, unaware that the Dragon Ninja is watching from the shadows. Gallery canna_concept_01.png|Concept art canna_concept_02.png|Concept art canna_concept_03.png|Concept art canna_concept_04.png|Concept art Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 3 Characters Category:British